theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Cancelled! Part 1 Transcript
(We see a live traffic jam on a busy express way. Patchy is in one of the cars in it. He is also wearing sunglasses) Patchy: Let's go! his horn Hey, kids. Rush hour traffic here in Encino is really bad. A little music should calm my jangled nerve. At least my dash-in hi-fi still works. puts a cassette tape and puts in the radio, which breaks The ultra-rare-back-on-track destroyed! And I'm gonna miss the final episode of Gary the Snail cartoon if this traffic doesn't move soon! groans and moans. Patchy's cell phone rings. The ringtone is SpongeBob's piccolo from the theme song. Patchy answers the phone Who's calling? Yes, Patchy here. Start squawking. Potty: squawks Hey, Patchy, the final episode of The Adventures Of Gary The Snail cartoon is about to start. Where are you, brawk? Patchy: Stuck on the 101. Be a dear and record it for me, will you? Potty: Oh, I threw out that old Betamax machine in the garbage. Patchy: You what?!! Potty: Oh, calm down, beardy. Patchy: Potty, you know how important this cartoon is to me! honks his horn at Patchy Do you mind? I'm trying to talk to my parrot! Potty Sorry, potty. Just some land lubber. hangs up Potty? Potty? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Guah. Dropped again. closes his phone Curse this traffic! traffic starts moving again Oooooh! pulls up his anchor. Patchy drives into a outter space-like area ''Arrrrrrr, home at last. What the...? ''eyes pop out from behind his pair of sunglasses, breaking them ''Encino... it's gone. NO...!!! ''cries You know, kids, this reminds Patchy of an old story. Another story of a T.V. station Gary and the other snails are doing. Why don't you go check it out? Oh, Encino. starts as the theme song of The Adventures Of Gary The Snail begins Gary: It's Gary's time! Snellie and Lary: Yeah! (Mary's Ex- boyfriend turns on the music radio to the theme song) Gary: (singing) Gary, Snellie, Lary and you. Snellie: (singing) Goin on adventures is what we snails do! Lary: (singing) Asking... Gary: What? Snellie: Where? Lary: Why? Gary: When? Snellie: How? Lary: And Who? (singing) Go ahead... Go ahead, Gary! Gary: (singing) La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! Here's Gary! Snellie: Snellie! Lary: And Lary! Boss: Boss! Daniel: Daniel! Little Dollar: Little Dollar! Yo-Yo: Yo-Yo! Micheal: Micheal! Victoria: Victoria! Eugene: Eugene! And Pat! Pat: Meow meow! Penney: Penney! Sweet Sue: Sweet Sue! Edward: Edward! Mosteeze: Mosteeze! Mary: Mary! Billy: Billy! Petey: Petey! Rocky: Rocky! Foofie: And Foofie! All Snails: (singing) Talking Snails you and I... We can solve it if we try! There's nothing we can do! Pat: (singing) Meow meow meow meow! All Snails: (singing) Me, Us, You and owners too! La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! A snail can run and jump and climb and make it really proud!!! But the things that snails love the most as we are talking SNAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (music ends) Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Dan and Spike: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Whooooooooooooooooooooooo! Tittle: Nickelodeon's The Adventures Of Gary The Snail "Based on SpongeBob SquarePants" Created By Stephen Hillenburg (Episode really starts as it cuts to the episode tittle "Cancelled!" The episode begins at SpongeBob's Pineapple house where Gary, Lary and Snellie are watching Television) Gary: Ahh, there's nothing more but spending time with Snellie and Lary while watching T.V. Snellie: You're right, Gary. Some of the owners left us snails by ourselves. Lary: Yeah. It's a nice day in Bikini Bottom. Or is it? (Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Gary, Snellie and Lary went to answer the door opens it and there stood 22 of their Snail-Friends Old Gray Snail, Old Red Snail, Old Green Snail, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Rocky, Boss, Dan, Spike, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Petey, Mosteeze, Foofie, Mary and Billy) Gary: Hey guys! How's it going? Boss: Hey light weights. Can you beliveve that today's the final adventure for us snails. Snellie: What do you mean? Lary: Yeah. What's going on? Boss: After going on so many adventures we decided to play together. Daniel: We're going to play catch the squishy petball with my squishy petball! Little Dollar: All the owners in town decided to take a vacation as we snails play together. Yo-yo: And I'm going to play my gutiar and say rhyming words like rhyme and time. Mary: It's going to be so much fun with us snails playing together. Petey: Yup. Those were the days. Micheal: That reminds me. We're gonna teach Pat the Snail how to talk in real words just like Victoria, Eugene, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward and me. Pat: Meow. Snellie: Oh. You're teaching Pat the Snail how to talk just like us snails? That's so sweet. Lary: I like playing with you guys. Gary: Alright. Let's play catch the squishy petball with Daniel. Pat: Meow. Meow. Meow. Larry Luciano: (Came toward the 25 snails) Don't forget me. I always wanted to play catch the squishy petball when I was a young snail. Mosteeze: Why Larry Luciano, We're flattered if you want to play with us snails. Foofie: We will be delighted if you play with us, Luciano. Larry Luciano: I love to play! Victoria: What are we all standing here for? Let's play! (All 26 Snails gone outside to play catch the squishy petball. Bubbles come up as we cut to all 26 snails playing catch the squishy petball outside near SpongeBob's, Squidward's and Patrick's houses) Eugene: This is great fun! (Passes the squishy petball to Penney) Penney: Catch the petball, Edward! (Tosses the squishy petball to Edward) Edward: Got it! Sweet Sue: Hey! Over here, Edward! (Edward throws the squishy petball to Sweet Sue) Pat: Meow. Meow. Meow. Rocky: Yay!! Gary: Throw it over here, Sweet Sue! (Sweet Sue throws the squishy petball by passing it to Gary) Daniel: I love this game! Throw the squishy petball to me! (Gary throws the Squishy petball and passes it to Daniel) Little Dollar: Catching Daniel's Squishy Petball is fun! Yo-yo: We don't want to stop! (Just then, the mailfish came and saw all 26 snails playing) Mary: The Mailman! (All 26 Snails slithered to the mailman by lining up) Mailfish: Is one of you named "Gary the Snail"? Gary: (Confused) Yes. Mailfish: (Hands Gary a letter) Here's a letter from someone from the T.V. Station. Gary: Gee, Thanks Mr. Mailman! Mailfish: Why do I always hand the letters to talking snails? (Walks away) Pat: Meow? Spike: Hey who's that letter from anyway guys? Dan: Yeah. I can't read this letter from the envelope. Gary: (Opens the envelope and takes out a paper with words on it) Let's see. (Begins to read) "Dear Snails. You are invited to a T.V. Station at BBTV studioes building to star on a show. Would you like to come to the station? I would love you snails to be honnered if you get ready and go to the station. Sincerly, "The Director". Rocky: The director wants us to star on a show for real? Wow! Snellie: What do you think that means, Gary? Gary: It means the director from the BBTV studioes wants us to star on our very own show. Daniel: But what if it's a trap set by Plankton? Gary: It's not a trap, Daniel. It is so exciting that we get to star on our very own show! Petey: Oh, Gary we love this idea! Snellie: I love staring on the show! Pat: Meow! Old Gray Snail: Wow that director guy does carry the good stuff anyhow. Old Red Snail: Does this place have any food? Old Green Snail: Not to mention they have nachoes. Boss: Hmm. Maybe. We snails love this idea. So what do you say Fellas? Why don't we decide to go to BBTV station. Larry Luciano: Ha ha! Count me in! Gary: Let's go! All 26 Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to BBTV studioes building where Plankton is dressed as the director) Plankton: This delivering letter plan to give to the snails is perfect. I can't beliveve they fell for that trick. What they don't know is that this is actually a trap set up by me! That's where you monsters come in. From now on you monsters will be my minions. And let their show on the T.V. station get cancelled! And then you monsters scared them right out of town! (Laughs evily) Monsters X, Y, Z and ??: (Roars) Puffy Fluffy Monster: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! Alaskan Bull Worm: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!!! Appetizer: BLRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!! Cave Monster: GRAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWR!!! Cave Deweller: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWR!!! Sewer Monster: RWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!!! Giant Golden Eel: Haaaaaah. Waaaah. Haaaaah. Raarg: (Sighs) Blearrr. Plankton: I think I hear the 26 snails coming now. Sewer Monster: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAR!!! Plankton: Oh right I shouldn't have met you from the day on the cruise. I think I call you... the Sewer Monster. Sewer Monster: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAR!!! Plankton: Anyway time to let the snails in before you monsters know it. (Walks to the door opens it and there stood the 26 snails outside) Greetings all 26 snails in Bikini Bottom! And from Bass Vegas. I'm the director and welcome to the BBTV station studioes. Pat: Meow! Foofie: Hmm. Kinda small for a director. Oh what the heck of it. Mary: Oui, we got this letter which said we're going to star on our very own show. Mosteeze: And Daniel thinks it's some kind of trap. Littereally. Plankton: Oh it's a trap alright! Uh... I mean... why don't you snails come in and I'll show you around this place. Gary: We would be delighted Mr. Director. Pat: Meow reow. (Plankton the director lets in all 26 snails by showing them around BBTV station studioes building) Plankton: For centuries I have built this studio by myself. I have one of my friends help me with this place. This here is the dressing room where you could dress up and play along on stage. Here you could see next to it is the stage room where I the director start the play today. And this here is the groomer's room a sign result only for girl snails. And this studio is and ect. Pat: Meow. Old Green Snail: Yeah yeah yeah But do they have the dining room where you can eat food like nachoes? Plankton: Of course they do. It's right next to the groomers room. Sweet Sue: It's very famous that this place has a studio on it. Victoria: Hey! Snellie, Mosteeze, Mary, Sweet Sue, Pat and I are girls we call for the groomers room. Pat: Meow reow. Eugene: This dressing room is really need for us snails to dress up with while on stage. Old Gray Snail: When do we get to eat before we start the show? Plankton: (Looks at his watch) Right about now. Why don't you snails follow me to the dining room and we'll see what's on the menu. (He leads the 26 snails to the dining room next to the groomers room to the right and opens the door letting the 26 snails in the dining room) This is to easy. They'll will be no one to stop me this time. (Giggles evily. Scene fades to black) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes